It's Love
by Imitation Angel
Summary: 18!fem27. 6YL, feisty!27. "Please send in the report by tomorrow, as by proper conduct," she continued as she turned on her heel. Siberia. Hah. The freezing temperatures there suited his ice-cold heart.


18!fem27 oneshot that I've been meaning to finish for a while. Enjoy, drop me a line on what you think! I love writing fem!27 but I'm not too sure if she has OK characterization. She's a bit more sarcastic/feisty here though.

* * *

"Just a bit more to the left—_ah,_ right there." Tsuna let out a low growl of bliss. After allowing herself a too-short-for-her-taste break, she would have to return to piles and piles of paperwork, half of which were caused by her guardians' complete destruction of one building or another. They did always complete the missions, yes, but any mission that didn't include Yamamoto usually lead to tempers running wild and more annihilation of _other people's _property. Shit, she was getting a headache just thinking about it.

"Wait, do whatever you just did again!" Tsuna said when Gokudera's godly fingers brought sweet relief to her pain.

"Understood, Tenth." She was damn near purring as her storm guardian massaged the knots out of her sore muscles.

The door slammed open right when Gokudera was getting to the good part. _Damn it!_

She lifted her head, her feral snarl dropping when she saw it was Reborn.

"What do you want?" she said irritably as she motioned for Gokudera to continue. The goddamn number one hitman in the world just smirked at her when he saw her usage of her storm guardian. "Say it fast because I swear—"

Reborn briefly wondered if it was _that _time of the month before tossing something at the Vongola Decima (and he was about fifty feet away, mind you). The magazine coasted along her mahogany desk before landing perfectly in front of her.

The notorious underground tabloid featured her on its glossy front page with the current don of the Trad 6 Famiglia. Tsuna recalled the kiss quite vividly—he was handsome, yes, and the wine did wicked things to her libido—but she was very much sober when she knocked him across the room after the picture was taken. She had managed to do sufficient damage to him in her inebriated state before stomping out into a limo Gokudera called for her (he was so reliable. Now if only he would notice Yamamoto's advances).

"I'll wipe the floor with that bastard's face!" Gokudera said immediately, his temper flaring to god knows how many degrees.

"He was drunk, Gokudera. Plus he apologized profusely after getting stitched up. And he also promised to demolish all tabloids that would feature this story," Tsuna replied quickly, hoping to ice him down a little. Not that it really mattered. It was a newbie tabloid that had been rising swiftly up the ranks, but it had made its first and last rookie mistake—messing with the Vongola. Where the hell did they even stash all those cameramen? And _fuck, _he better get back to rubbing the tension out of her shoulders or—

"You'll have company soon. This story pisses the hell out of _him_—if you don't put a stop to his rampage, who knows how many more papers you'll have to look over," Reborn said cryptically.

Tsuna stiffened as she straightened on her chair. That was a threat if she ever heard one. There was no way in hell that she would agree to more paperwork! "Who. Is. It." Her murderous aura engulfed the room.

Reborn smirked as his fedora brim shadowed his eyes. "Who knows?"

"You know, you—" Tsuna bit off the end of her sentence as Reborn shot her a warning look. She gulped, and sat down (when had she stood up?).

Gokudera bowed at Tsuna before leaving with her ex-tutor. Tsuna wanted to whine about unfair life was. First she had all of this paperwork to do, and when she was finally on her break with some heavenly massaging _someone _was hell-bent on destroying everything because of some damn photo in a _tabloid! _She seethed inwardly as she glared at the door. Sure enough, the clack of shoes neared her door.

Tsuna wondered how she would greet him/her (him, if she remembered correctly). Should she turn around on her chair like all the badass CEOs did in the movies? Or maybe she would stare him down until he turned into a pile of goo all over her expensive Persian carpet.

No. It was the first time in a while that she had felt anger, and she was going to act on it. _Nobody _messed with her break time and got out of it without severe punishments (except maybe Reborn).

Tsuna jumped to her feet and ran to pull open the door at the same moment whoever was on the opposite side arrived.

"You—"

And suddenly, her fist wasn't working quite right. She was supposed to deck that motherfucker in the face right when she opened the door (well, the space beside his head because she didn't believe in abrupt violence unlike the likes of those bastards in VARIA), but instead, her mouth went dry and her body all tingly…

Standing on the other side was the most fucking sexiest human being alive to walk on the planet of Earth. She wasn't even exaggerating that much—although maybe her thoughts could lose an expletive or two (she always seemed to be more foul-mouthed around this time of month). She noticed all the little things first—like how his hair had grown a little longer and tousled—and how his hands were clenching around the absence of his tonfas—oh, and how her nerve endings feeling like they were set on fire—but her primary concern was his eyes. God, those eyes—grey but blue at the same time—they were _scorching _her. The furious set of his brows and the thin line of his mouth set off the enraged look he was wearing very well, Tsuna mused as she matched his fire.

"Yes, Hibari?" she managed to say nonchalantly, like he wasn't fucking up her thought processes at all. Her attention was drawn to the crumple of paper in his left hand that was steadily getting smaller as his hands clenched. "I really hope that's not your mission report."

"It's not." Tsuna felt her libido spike just a little when she felt Hibari's raw anger—not unlike Xanxus's. Oh, and not to mention that she still didn't know why the hell her cloud guardian was even angry and about to go on a rampage like a mutation of Godzilla and King Kong in the nearest populated city. With excessive control, Hibari didn't rip up whatever he had in his hand and instead spread it until Tsuna could make out what it was.

"I assume you didn't come all the way here just to give me that because coincidentally I have a copy lying on my desk and it's in perfect condition—" Tsuna babbled as guilt ate at her. She tried to convince herself that she didn't care about Hibari's nonexistent feelings, but she had moped a whole _morning _after the incident because she felt like she had cheated on Hibari. But then Reborn reminded her that they didn't even have a legit relationship, which knocked some sense back in her.

She didn't even realize she was being forced to back up (because she was too busy ignoring what Hibari's presence was doing to her) until Hibari's back faced the door and the click of a lock resounded throughout the silence.

"Explain to me _why _you let another man touch you." His voice was low and barely controlled.

And this is where she was supposed to truthfully recount her experience of that night in Milan and beg for forgiveness, but apparently the safety switch on her mouth wasn't working or whatever hormones she had been dealing with all day knocked some screws loose, because she did not do either of the aforementioned.

"You don't own me," Tsuna said peevishly, fighting the slight urge to snort. "It's not like we're anything special." There, she addressed the elephant in the room. But she wasn't done yet. "I presume your mission in Siberia was finished early despite you dispatching the help I sent," she resumed casually. "Please send in the report by tomorrow, as by proper conduct," she continued as she turned on her heel. _Siberia. _Hah. The freezing temperatures there suited his ice-cold heart.

She was about to declare it her victory as she started back towards her desk, but then Hibari tugged her back by her arm and slanted his mouth over hers.

Did she ever mention that Hibari was a very exceptional kisser? And even though his tongue could do amazing things and turn her body into little more than a human-shaped jelly, her mind was made out of steel! She would not give in to whatever whims Hibari had in mind this time.

"I—" _Damn it! _Why did she even think to open her mouth without breaking their kiss first? It was almost a solid guarantee that Hibari would use it to his advantage—and he did, their tongues pressing violently together after he slipped past her open lips. Embarrassingly, she could feel tears collect and slowly saturate her eyelashes. She was frustrated and _mad, _and the combination of the two was making her cry easily. Hibari never failed to make her go through a tornado of emotions, and always left her alone to deal with the aftermath. In short, Hibari never witnessed the wreck she was in after each of his "visits," because he always took another long and covert mission immediately after. It pained her to realize that her cloud guardian really didn't give a single damn about her except when she was fulfilling his sexual desires.

Slowly, her arms rose and climbed up his torso, as if in the process of wrapping around his neck in an act of passion (bullshit). She knew full well that Hibari hated whenever she did that, but he was a bastard and bastards deserved _shit. _Except what she was going to do next warranted her at least some degree in insanity.

Her fingers, which had been innocently resting at the base of Hibari's neck, ascended again slowly as she fought against his advances, mentally cursing when Hibari pressed a firm hand against the small of her back to prevent her from buckling. Now that Tsuna thought back on it, that was probably meant to be a sweet gesture—but she proceeded on with her plan. She pressed her fingers warningly against Hibari's jugular and Adam's apple simultaneously while biting down harshly on his lip (sadly, half of her intended force was lost). She didn't need to see Hibari's shocked expression to know that it was there—although it was not her first time that she rebelled, it was the most successful one (read: not succumbing to her desires a few seconds later).

"I understand that you know how many ways I can kill you right now," Tsuna said after she broke the kiss. Fortunately, her voice didn't waver at all, albeit she was panting a little. She lifted her eyes to meet Hibari's gaze, which still contained rage and a hint of something indecipherable. "It's time to stop playing. I know that you may feel the slightest bit of concern for my well-being as a _guardian _regarding what you saw in the tabloid, but I assure you, I'm fine—it's healthy for someone my age to start looking for suitors." Tsuna repressed a smug smile when Hibari's expression morphed into one of tangible surprise and fury. "I need to concentrate on the Vongola, and there's no way I can do that with you around." (And looking back at that part, she realized that she had accidentally paid Hibari a compliment).

Tsuna would've been very gratified if Hibari listened to her whole speech. But it was clear that he ignored the last bit because even though his eyes were doing that smoldering effect that sent very pleasant tingles up her spine, he wasn't turning around and heading out the door like she had envisioned. No, instead, _she _was starting to step backwards to avoid being bulldozed by Hibari's long strides. Her hands left Hibari's neck to break her fall when she tripped over a hill in the rug (goddamnit, why now?), only to feel padded futon underneath her.

_Hell no. _This couch was made for sitting! And occasionally sleeping when she had a lot of work to do—but Hibari had _no _right to swat off all the matching pillows on it like it was his property as he advanced towards her. She rolled over, her heels accidentally catching on a switch that allowed the couch to stretch out into a bed. _Damn damn damn damn damn! _She hurriedly unfastened the straps on her heels before kicking one up towards her to use as a weapon. The other was discarded on the floor.

"I swear to god I'm not afraid to use this to prevent you from siring any offspring in the future," she growled. Except she _was, _because he could do amazing things with his cock damn it! Plus her argument was technically invalid because of in vitro and all the new technology this day and age had.

"Oh?" And the bastard had the _nerve _to smirk at her because he's a fucking mind reader like that—"But don't you love what—"

"Shut up!" Tsuna flung the heel at his head, groaning when he dodged it _and _spared a centimeter or two. Her cheeks flushed, because she knew full well what he was going to say. But this motherfucker was going _down _because there was no way she was going to admit defeat. She didn't even have the right attire on to take Hibari on—her gloves were in her desk drawer and she refused to fucking demolish precious furniture like all of her idiot guardians did occasionally. Plus, she was wearing a tight black skirt that allowed her no mobility because she was fucking _mafia _and _mafia _was a black-tie affair 24/7.

Did she ever mention that the best word to describe Hibari was _predacious? _She refrained from gulping when Hibari locked gazes with her, because that would mean that she was stepping down and admitting that she was weaker. In any case, she needed to attack first so she could catch him off guard. Smaller animals bared their fangs at bigger predators all the time, right? Tsuna aimed a left hook at Hibari's solar plexus, only to engage in a series of martial arts moves when he caught it. Kicks and punches were only so powerful when not covered with her flames. She supposed that she was lucky for the fact that Hibari was missing his tonfas.

Soon they were trading pins instead of blows. Although they both got out of each other's holds rather quickly, each moment was rife with bodily contact. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was flaring, and she quickly noticed that every time she wriggled against Hibari, what seemed to be a mix of a pained and aroused look would cross his face. She took advantage of this the next time she ended up on top of her cloud guardian, grinding down against his clothed arousal as she watched his face contort in pleasure.

"I win," she breathed, not knowing why she felt the sudden urge to kiss his forehead. _Now what? _It wasn't like the fight didn't take its toll on her either—she didn't obtain any new bruises because he hadn't got past her defenses before they switched to a mix of judo and wrestling—but she was panting heavily and squirmed when Hibari inadvertently thrust his hips up. God, she wanted him so badly…

"Don't question what I do from now on," her Hyper Intuition supplied. _No! That wasn't what I wanted to say! _Tsuna screamed inwardly. Any anger she had earlier had nearly all dissipated. All she wanted to do was—

Suddenly, Hibari flipped them over, like he had been holding back all along because this pin was like a _goddamn vice _stuck with the strongest binding shit they had out there. "Mmn—" She couldn't formulate any words when Hibari crashed their lips together again. She couldn't _even _move, and she was pretty sure that wasn't legal because a Vongola just didn't get _raped. _By their cloud guardians. In their offices. While on their breaks. God, it didn't matter that she was willing.

She didn't know how, but it was something about Hibari that always sparked something akin to a challenge in her. Her fighting spirit started to build again even when she can't reciprocate _half _the things he was doing to her, like removing her skirt, or stroking hypersensitive areas that would have had her biting her lip if they weren't being completely occupied at the moment. Instead, she settled for biting and nipping at Hibari's lips whenever she got the chance. Having war whilst fucking wasn't an entirely new concept for the two.

When Hibari ceased his battle with her lips, she glared sharply at him. She already had to surrender her self-respect earlier, and he dared to stop? Except the look on Hibari's face prevented her from lashing out. Why did she fall in love with this prick who had an ego bigger than the size of the whole Vongola HQ? But what he said next had her eyes widening and her mouth gaping (unattractively, she imagined).

"No other man has the right to touch you because we _are_ something special," he said lowly. It was a few beats later when Tsuna noticed that he was answering her rhetorical question from earlier. "We're _exclusive._" She continued staring at Hibari, suddenly feeling very small.

"You never told me that, asshole," she muttered. "And s-since w-when were we e-exclusive? I thought y-you set boundaries." _Fuck. _Why was she stuttering like she was 14? Hibari just wanted to make a joke out of this to embarrass her, right? He never showed a single hint of his feelings for her.

She barely felt it when Hibari released his hold on her. "So, are we like..." Tsuna trailed off, not sure what to say. They were a bit too old for boyfriend-girlfriend weren't they? Her brow furrowed deeply when she realized—oh god, what if Hibari was talking about friends with benefits? _Oh haha Dame-Tsuna, you've been duped again! _

"We're...lovers." It was the first time Tsuna witnessed Hibari stumble over a word. Wisely, she closed her still-open mouth. The way Hibari said it was almost like a proposition—like he was asking for her confirmation. Okay...so her feelings were...reciprocated?

"Oh. Umm..." Wow, that had been particularly poetic. Better throw another sensible sound for good measure. "Uh..." She knew without a doubt that her cheeks were blazing. She wanted to look away, but instead her eyes zeroed in on Hibari's lips (WTF, eyes?! What are you doing? This is important, damn it!). Nervously, she licked her lips before pushing on Hibari's chest so she could sit up. She could feel her hair falling out of its bun into messy strands down her back as she straightened up beside her cloud guardian. "Does that mean...you...um...loveme?" she said slurring the last two words together. She fixated her eyes on the azure pattern on the futon.

"Yes."

Her heart stopped.

And then revived very miraculously when she felt Hibari's fingers intertwine with hers. She stared down at their hands, feeling happiness bubble up and show on her face. In a split second decision, she scooted towards Hibari. She adjusted their position until she was sitting reversely on his lap while straddling his hips. Shyly, she placed her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. The strong beat of his heart was something that she would've loved to fall asleep to hearing. Tsuna tried to ignore the deadly combination of Hibari's heady scent and the heavenly body contact because this was supposed to be a bonding moment, dammit.

Except that Hibari didn't seem to give a single fuck because his hand was in the process of creeping up her shirt. She raised her head to glare crossly at him, only to have any semblance of coherent thought flee her mind when Hibari moved his mouth hotly over hers. The soft caresses on her breasts resulted in an appreciative moan that was swallowed up between the violent clash of their tongues. Tsuna gasped softly when Hibari bit on her lip so harshly that a bead of blood welled up. With a growl, Tsuna pushed Hibari until his back met the futon couch, her eyes widening when she was suddenly squirmed in pleasure when her lower regions rubbed against Hibari's at the same time his thumb ran over her nipples. The bastard knew exactly just what buttons to push.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Tsuna spat venomously, not really giving Hibari the option to reply as she lit her dying will and burned his shirt off. Luckily for him, her precision allowed him to get away with only a few minor burns. Her flame flickered away she she targeted the pale flesh of Hibari's collarbone, nipping and sucking until she left a trail of love bites. _Mine. _Hibari was getting impatient from playing spectator so long, abruptly sitting up and starting to unbutton Tsuna's shirt in the short millisecond before her reaction would kick in. Hibari failed to see reason in unbuttoning the rest and opted for yanking the buttons loose instead, ripping both suit vest and the dress shirt underneath off and ignoring the fact that it was fucking _Armani _as Tsuna glared at him. He tugged at her waist until her body did a complete 180. He freed her hair from its bonds before undoing her bra clasp and eliciting a small breath of relief from Tsuna. There was a soft hum of approval when Hibari rubbed a sensitive spot right below her hip bone before it turned into a mewl when Hibari's hand tunneled in her sheer boyshorts and pressed against her arousal. Her soft thighs tensed pleasurably against him as he rubbed her clit while cupping a breast simultaneously.

"A-_Ah!_" Tsuna gasped when Hibari bit down on the delicate flesh on the column of her neck to reciprocate the love bites she had given him earlier. "Kyouya, _not _there," she said irritably even as her head lolled back in pleasure. "Everyone will see..."

"That you're taken? That would be the point," Hibari said. "Especially that herbivorous son of a bitch."

"You're cute when you're jealous," Tsuna murmured before realizing what she said. "You're jealous," she breathed as her eyes widened. Hibari glared sharply at her and relished the look on her face when she arched into his touch with a tempting moan. Tsuna bit her lip when Hibari teased her folds sensually.

"Why would I be jealous of that idiot herbivore when I can do _this?_" Hibari smirked smugly when Tsuna clenched his thigh as her mouth opened in a silent scream when he slid a finger in her. She couldn't help but rock her hips to get more, placing her hands over on top Hibari's at her breast, only to have their fingers intertwine intimately instead. She squeezed Hibari's hand tightly when his fingers rubbed against the crippling spot inside her, her breaths coming out in short pants and moans.

Tsuna was only faintly aware that Hibari called the don of the Trad 6 Famiglia an idiot. Even in her lust-clouded state, she could deduct quickly enough that it was because he had made a play for her without knowing that she was _apparently _already attached to someone, who just so happened to be Hibari fucking Kyouya. How unlucky. He wasn't all that bad of a guy either, he just drew the wrong straw this time. She would have to remind Hibari not to kill him.

"Don't stop!" she moaned, not caring too much that she sounded like a desperate whore. The feeling of Hibari inside her (although not _all _of him, not yet at least) was too overwhelming. The heat in her lower abdomen tightened. Hibari proceeded with the rough fingering, leaning in to capture Tsuna's lips in a kiss when her bucking became a little more frantic.

"Oh—oh god," Tsuna gasped out as she arched sharply, her body stretching at a taut standstill for a few seconds before relaxing in the afterglow. God, she needed to get laid more often if she came that quickly every time she was teased.

While Tsuna was out of commission, Hibari slid off her underwear, finally leaving the Decima completely naked.

A few minutes of languid kissing followed. Tsuna was facing Hibari again, legs spread to straddle him as he ran his hands through her silky brown tresses. It reminded him of her eyes with its honey and amber glints. Tsuna hummed happily when Hibari massaged her scalp soothingly, distantly aware that she was getting aroused from Hibari's cock rubbing against her inner thigh. She ran her fingers over him, tracing his contours, lines, and the defined and toned muscles, marveling the perfection of his body all over again before slowly making her way down to his clothed erection. Piqued, she unzipped his fly, her eyes largening when she took in his full length (it was a nice stroke in the ego for the Skylark). She had seen it plenty of times before, but she had never got around to taking her time with it up close.

Tsuna tugged Hibari's pants and boxers down, letting him kick them off before descending on him. She started by slowly fisting his arousal near the base, then followed up with a lick vertically up the length. She could hear Hibari's breath hitch. The fact that she could cause her cloud guardian to lose his cool excited her. She peeked up at him through her lashes deviously to meet Hibari's smoldering gaze. Oh, she was going to have _so _much fun with this. She toyed with his erection for a little longer, placing only nips and short sucks on it to feed Hibari's frustration. Only when she noticed an annoyed twitch in his eye did she take as much as she could of him in her mouth at once, reveling in the low grunt that she produced. After fitting her fingers around what she couldn't reach with her mouth, she started to bob her head up and down, shooting a sultry look at Hibari as she did so.

Hibari let out a throaty growl when Tsuna scraped her teeth across his slit by accident (although she took note that that particular action had very positive results) and wound her hair around a fist to prevent it from obscuring either party's view. Tsuna felt herself grow considerably wet as she watched Hibari's face, his brows furrowed and his lips hardened in a line to prevent any sound from emerging. God, he was so sexy. But she didn't need to let him know that.

"You look constipated," she said with her mouth full of him. She very briefly wondered if he understood her before withdrawing her mouth with a soft _pop. _"Moan for me," she murmured before swiping her tongue across the sensitive skin near the underside of his arousal. Tsuna could feel the glare he sent her all the way down to her heat. _Mmn..._she really wanted him inside her _right this second, _but first she wanted to make him lose face.

She blew on the head of his cock, warm air fanning across it as she calmed her breathing. She was kind of nervous since she had never attempted it before, but hey...her Hyper Intuition existed for a reason right? Very slowly, she took him in her mouth again, forcing herself not to clench her throat muscles when he slid further down in her throat. She would've smirked when he saw Hibari's shocked expression, but deep throating him was kind of taking all of her concentration. Her brow wrinkled a little when she saw that she still couldn't quite fit all of Hibari given his size and her limited experience, but she made do and slowly started to move her head. The grip in her hair tightened and when she started to curl her tongue around his especially erogenous areas. She began to fondle his balls in interest as she watched them slowly draw up and tighten. That was a good thing...maybe?

Her head jerked up when she heard a barely audible, choked moan. _Oh...that was really hot. _She stared up at his face, not fully sure if she had imagined it or not—but the look on his face confirmed that he was definitely guilty. The embarrassed expression flickered away quickly and Hibari pulled out of her mouth with extreme control (or what he had left of it anyway).

"You don't want me to be finished yet," he said, shame tinging his voice rough. Tsuna found that absolutely adorable and couldn't help but wholeheartedly agree with him. There was still more to come (pun intended). He pushed her down and knelt between her thighs, spreading them apart with his hands.

Tsuna let out a cry when Hibari lapped at her clit and took it in his mouth. It was her turn to thread her fingers in his hair now, gripping the soft strands of his hair roughly as she tried to anchor herself.

"Ah! H-Hibari—ngh..." She yanked roughly, bringing his head up as she glared at him. "N-None of this, get in me, _now._"

Okay, so Hibari was a sucker for dominance. Sue him. He readily obeyed his love's command, feeling further aroused when Tsuna tucked her legs around his waist and attempted to pull him closer towards her. His breaths came in hard pants as his tip rubbed against her folds, her wetness signaling that it would be easy to slip into her.

Tsuna sucked in her breath when Hibari began to bury himself in her slowly. Sweat beaded on the cloud guardian's forehead as he reacquainted himself with Tsuna's tight heat. It was hard to keep his hips from bucking and thrusting into her completely, but the thought of hurting her again was nauseating. Funny how it took a few years and some solitary months in a freezing cold desert for him to realize he cared for his don. His lover. His rival. And as soon as possible, his wife.

Tsuna stared up at him, her intuition picking up on the rare show of emotion. They were never too affectionate when they fucked, but maybe this time...now that... She winced as she felt a twinge of pain when she fully sheathed him. _It's been too fucking long. _Without preamble, she tugged on Hibari's hair again and brought her mouth crashing fiercely against his whilst lifting her hips off the futon and slamming them back down a second later. Hibari breathed raggedly against her lips at the overwhelming pleasure her action brought as he struggled for control. Tsuna rolled her eyes. He was such a control freak. Sometimes—she moaned breathily when Hibari slammed his arousal deep inside her—the winner wasn't him, you know?

Hibari's eyes widened when she moved fluidly against him again while her tongue took his captive. This was without precedent in their abundant sex life—she could feel Hibari fumbling a little because he wasn't used to concentrating on two activities at once in bed. The cloud guardian growled lowly—Tsuna actually shivered in anticipation as he accepted the challenge. Hibari wrenched his tongue away the moment he thrust into her core again, sliding it against her lax mouth as she trembled from ecstasy.

Tsuna's hands slipped from the Skylark's hair after finding that it wasn't advantageous anymore, instead gripping on his shoulders for support as he rammed inside her and met each one of her downward thrusts. Tsuna bit down on his lip harshly when he came into contact with her sweet spot to prevent a loud moan from emerging. With renewed fervor, Hibari mercilessly drove into her again and again, hands gripping roughly on her hips for support. Yet, they continued the power struggle between their lips, Tsuna winning by only a hair's breadth as their movements became frantic, thrusts erratic as they neared complete euphoria. Tsuna was certain she won the battle for domination—but Hibari always had a trump card. Two fingers pressed against her throbbing clit and she came undone with a scream, her body clenching tightly around her cloud guardian as she crashed into orgasm. Hibari followed immediately after—but not soon enough for Tsuna to claim victory.

Tsuna felt like goo from the mind-blowing sex, content and sleepy enough to drift away on the futon after their messy attempt of cleaning up until she felt something cold being slipped on her hand. She forced her eyes open—they widened when they caught sight of the simple silver band encircling her ring finger. She looked up at Hibari, mouth still gaping before transforming in a brilliant smile when she saw that Hibari was wearing its mate. The sunlight glinted off the rings just so, allowing Tsuna to read the engraved text—_Tu sei mio. _She blinked when her sky flame began to glow on the faceted gem in the middle. Well, Hibari was nothing if not practical.

She switched her attention back to her cloud guardian, finding his gaze searching for approval kind of cute. Not that he would ever admit it. She broke out into a wide grin.

"_I love you too._"

* * *

**Tu sei mio - **_you are mine_


End file.
